


Requested AoT

by aomineavenue



Series: Requested AoT [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25033471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aomineavenue/pseuds/aomineavenue
Summary: Writing of requested AoT prompts from my different sites.
Relationships: Connie Springer/Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader, Erwin Smith/Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader, bertolt hoover x reader, jean kirschtein x reader, marco bodt x reader, reiner braun x reader - Relationship
Series: Requested AoT [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812940
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Requested AoT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANON REQUESTED: Can I request a prompt with Levi Ackerman and how he reacts to his F!reader's abusive ex boyfriend approaching her? Sorry for the odd request!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so before we get on with this requested prompt. I would just like to say that to those who are suffering under abuse, please know that you do not deserve such treatment and that YOU ARE NOT ALONE. Whether it may be mental or physical abuse, PLEASE KNOW YOU DO NOT DESERVE SUCH TREATMENT, EVER. PERIODT. I may not know such horrors itself, I only know little from a handful of people, but I hope you're aware that you have people who will truly care.
> 
> And to those who know people who are suffering under such treatment, PLEASE DO NOT SIT IDLY BY. These people may not be able to defend themselves or are afraid to speak up themselves, so if you can, help them out. BE THEIR VOICE.
> 
> I know this is just writing, but I honestly do not like writing violence, my bad. I tried to be vague as possible without trying to trigger anything, but anyway, you have been warned. I'm sorry, if I didn't do this as you wanted, anon. I just started writing myself, and I'm afraid I'm not that good. But I hope you enjoy it anyway! I decided to name this YOU EXISTED.
> 
> "YOU EXISTED" Levi Ackerman x Reader (REQUESTED)
> 
> Fandom: AoT DUH
> 
> Words: 2K+
> 
> Summary: Read requested above.
> 
> Warnings: mentions of abuse.

Everyone who knew of the Levi Ackerman was aware of how much of a clean freak he was. With that said, it pretty much meant he was observant, the tiniest of details always grasping his attention. How a wooden shelf nailed to the wall was slightly crooked, or how someone had forgotten to properly twist the tap shut after washing the dishes.

Or even how the slightest brush against the contact of your skin with his own causes you to flinch.

At first, he had been distraught of the thought that you were disgusted by him, how you would never bring yourself for anything intimate like the simple gesture of a hug of greeting or farewell. Not that Levi was an intimate person, despite months of courting you, he was the proper gentleman, reminding you time and time again, that he would only do certain things you were comfortable with, always double-checking with you first if you were satisfied with the plans he had thought of. However, it had been months and the closest contact the both of you had were fingers brushing against each other, and it made him curious as to why. He began to doubt himself, wondering if he was doing something wrong or you were simply not interested of him at all, but the smiles that were etched on your features every time the both of you shared each other's company, were enough to give him hope and as he observed you further, you flinched at almost any contact with anyone, it wasn't just him. It was a good thing that he learned to be patient. He didn't want to push your buttons, somehow, he knew you would eventually tell him when you were ready.

You had caught Levi's interests at the local market, the mere sight of you interacting with the locals was a sight he repeated in his head every single day since he had known you. How you were polite to everyone you came across, how your lips would lift up to a smile, it was breathtaking. And for the first time ever, Levi found himself introducing himself to someone without scaring them off. And ever since, he had been courting you, treating you like the queen he says you deserved.

Today was no different. Levi, despite his very busy schedule, had planned things ahead of time for just a simple date walking about at the local park at Shinganshina District, you, of course, completely smitten of Levi's courtship the past few months agreed wholeheartedly. Levi didn't know it yet, but you could easily read through his features whenever he was doubting, whether it was about the two of you or his work, you had learned how to read the man who barely showed any emotions, you have to admit his rare smiles always made your heart skip.

So as the both of you strolled through the park, despite the multiples noises created by the birds flying by, children playing and the cool air brushing against your exposed skin, the silence from the both of you since Levi had picked you up from your home were enough to worry you.

"Is everything alright?" you break the silence, catching his attention or rather startling him from his thoughts, his sudden startled features causing a soft giggle to slip out of your lips, you tease, "Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt you from your thoughts."

He feels his cheeks grow warm from embarrassment, "Ah sorry, I suppose—" he cuts himself off with a sigh, "Can we talk?" You stare at him for a second, doubt growing in the back of your head as you comprehend his words. "It's nothing to worry about, I swear!" he says frantically, probably noticing the worried expression that you had not been able to suppress almost immediately from your features.

Despite the growing doubt in the back of your head, you let your lips curl up to a small smile as you give him a nod, "Let's sit down. I have a feeling this will be a long talk,"

Occupying one of the park benches, the two of you sat side by side for a silent second before Levi twists his upper body slightly to face you, wanting to see your face. However before he could speak, you blurt out, "You're ending this aren't you?"

His eyes widen at your words, completely forgetting his observation of your tendency to flinch from any form of contact as he took your hands in his own. At the sight of you flinching however, he slowly retracted his hands as he mumbles softly underneath his breath, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean—"

Your brows furrow ever so slightly at his apology, "What are you sorry for?"

He debated with himself for a second before rambling, "I just took notice of how you flinch away whenever I touch you. I'm sorry if I make you uncomfortable and that you don't like me that—"

"Levi," you cut him off from his rambling, your features softening upon the realization of what he was implying, "It's not you, i—it's me,"

"What do you mean?" He questions, confuse and curious at the same time. At the sight of your reluctance to speak, he quickly retracts his question, "It's okay if you don't want to talk about it, you know that I don't want you to do anything that you aren't—"

You playfully tease, "You're rambling again, Levi."

"Sorry," he mumbles, feeling his cheeks grow warm once more.

You shake your head at the sight of Levi, this side of him always making your heart flutter as it took a while for him to show this side to you. You smile at him reassuringly, "Don't be sorry, it's cute." Your smile widens at the sight of his scrunched up features at being called cute. "But it's okay, you deserve to know. And I have been thinking of opening up to you for quite some time now, so it's now or never,"

The raven-haired man stays silent, waiting for when you were ready and most certainly not wanting to interrupt, whatever it was you were hiding, it was obviously important. "You see..." You trail off, tearing your gaze away from him as you lean back against the wooden bench, a heavy sigh slipping past your lips, "before you came along in my life, I was in a relationship with someone who I thought was really meant for me. With any blossoming relationship, you were to expect such joy and love from each other. I was over the moon, of course, someone was finally giving me such attention that no other man has, I mean, just look at me."

"I am," he whispers, halting you from your explanation, he meets your gaze with his own; he flashes you a small smile, "and you look absolutely breathtaking,"

You feel your breath hitch at the back of your throat, the corners of your mouth tugging up to a smile, you mumble "Thank you."

The silence from Levi signalled you to continue, "but every relationship has its ups and downs, it was never perfect. That was my mindset throughout our whole relationship. Despite everything he says or does, I wanted to believe that he really did love me. I kept telling myself how lucky I was to have him because no one has ever shown me, such love, before. I was so stuck, I wanted to believe everything was okay because if he leaves, then what?"

"What did..." You hear the hesitance in his voice, "What did he do?"

Lightly nibbling your bottom lip, you lower your gaze down to your hands that were rested on your lap, fidgeting with the tips of your fingers. Fluttering your eyelids shut as memories of your previous relationship resurfaces to the very front of your mind. You fight the emotional wave that wanted to crash and breakthrough the high walls you've built around yourself the past couple of months. "H—he," you stutter, fluttering your eyelids back open as you swallow the lump that formed in the back of your throat, "whenever I did something he disapproved of, he would—"

From beside you, he felt his blood boil. He watches as you crumble before him and he fought the urge to pull you into his arms, to mumble words of comfort and positivity into your ear but he remembered your discomfort of physical contact. However, he wanted to give you some sort of comfort from the mere sight of you fighting the urge to break down. Hesitantly, he reaches out to grasp your hands in his, at the sight of you flinching, he slowly rubs circles against the skin of your hand with the pad of his thumb, trying his best to soothe you.

"It's okay," he mumbles softly, giving your hand a gentle squeeze, "you don't have to tell me everything, I understand. We'll get through this,"

At the mention of getting through whatever you were going through together, not by yourself, but how he phrased his words claiming he would be there for you as well, made your heart swell. Lifting your chin up, you turn your gaze over to the man you had grown to adore and know the past couple of months, your vision becoming glossy from the tears forming in the corners of your eyes, "I—I don't know what to say,"

_"Well, such a lovely sight this is."_

You feel your heart skip a beat from the intruder's interruption. You didn't even have to look up to see the owner of the voice that interrupted both of you. Spending so much time with each other was enough for you to know who it was.

Levi shifts his attention over to the intruder, arching a brow in curiosity, "Sorry, but we're having a private conversation here. Please, leave."

The intruder lets a scoff leave his lips, furrowing his brows as he shifts his gaze away from you over to the man seated beside you, "Does it look like I care if I'm interrupting? I'd like a word,"

As your name rolls off his tongue, you couldn't help but shudder from both disgust and fear. It had been half a year since you and Marcus ended things with your own terms with the help of your parents and best friend, but that didn't mean he had stopped bothering you and it's not like you could have avoided him forever, no matter how much you prayed to the walls. Threatening letters were constantly sent to your address, but with little money you and your family had, there wasn't much that you could do. He constantly followed you, but escorted by people who knew of the psychopath that Marcus is, he somehow kept his distance, creepily watching you from afar. Complaints were never taken seriously by the MPs, so as much as possible, you stayed indoors avoiding society as much as you could, only leaving when necessary, but even then, with someone escorting you, you never felt safe.

Marcus calls you once more and you flinch from the harshness of his tone, not wanting to drag Levi into the wrath Marcus would create that you're all too familiar with and for the situation to grow worst in public, you were slowly getting up to your feet but was pulled back by the man who continued to hold your hand protectively. Your eyes widen from this, shifting your gaze over to Levi who was now glaring at Marcus. You feel Levi giving your hand a gentle squeeze before he releases his grip to push himself to stand from his seat.

Marcus scoffs as Levi approaches him, "I don't know who you think you are but my father is part of a MPs and you wouldn't—"

His words were instantly put to a halt, you weren't able to comprehend what was happening before you. One moment Marcus was speaking as cocky as he usually would, and in one swift movement, Levi has Marcus pinned to the ground, his face pressed harshly and uncomfortably against the cobblestones, hands behind his back as Levi's foot keeps his hands in place. The sight was enough for the people within the vicinity to stop and look, probably wanting to gossip, and it was enough for you to wince, you didn't know whether you wanted to be afraid of Levi's abilities or happy that Marcus was somehow put in his place.

"Does it look like I care for who you are?" Levi speaks, his features calm as he continues to pin Marcus in place, "if your so-called father is a part of that lousy regiment, send him over to our office so we can discuss charges for his abusive son."

Noticing the growing crowd, you push yourself to stand and inched closer to Levi. You avoid Marcus as much as you could as you reach out for Levi's arm, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Come on Levi," you whisper, giving him a soft smile, "he isn't worth it. Let's leave."

He stares at you for a moment before lowering his gaze to your grip on his shoulder, nodding slowly. Giving the man he had pinned down one harsh step on the wrist with the heel of his shoe, he mentally smirked to himself when Marcus yelps in pain. "Tch. Don't try any more ideas, if I see you within the vicinity I will not hesitate. For once, you're lucky she was here to save you."

The two of you move away, not bothering to glance back at Marcus who was spewing profanities towards your direction, nor did you give an ounce of attention to the gossiping crowd. Your eyes flicker over to the man that walked beside you, noticing his tensed shoulders. Without second-guessing yourself, you grab his hands with your own, lacing your fingers together much to Levi's surprise, but of course, he wasn't going to complain. "I'm sorry about Marcus,"

You felt him give your hand a gentle squeeze, "you have nothing to be sorry about, that bastard had it coming. Never apologize for that, I'll make sure he doesn't go anywhere near you again."

"I'm not sorry about that, you're right. He had it coming," you agree with a nod, a small smile playing on your lips as you feel Levi's thumb again brushing against your skin, "I'm sorry that I kept this from you for so long, you deserved to know the truth from the very start and—"

Levi's footsteps stop causing you to halt in place, and you look at him curiously, "You don't have to be sorry about that, either. What you went through was awful and it wouldn't be easy to get over or even talk about it. Stop beating yourself up for this. I trust you, I will continue to trust you as you get through this. We'll get through this, one step at a time. Nothing you say or do will change my mind about—"

Interrupting him, you throw your hands around him and nuzzle your face into the crook of his neck, letting out a sob. His words were enough to make your heart swell, tears once again forming in your eyes as you cling onto him tightly. "I don't know what I did to deserve someone like you,"

He hears you mumble against his skin, his arms snaking around your waist to hold you close to him. He nuzzles his nose into your hair, inhaling your scent as he releases a content sigh. From the very start, he knew you were worth it. It didn't matter to him how long it would take for you to see what he sees, but he vows to himself that he would. "Simple," he murmurs softly, **"You existed."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REQUESTS ARE OPEN


End file.
